Boy Crazy
by 11brie11
Summary: As if high school isn't hard enough...Miroku cheats on Sango with pretty much every girl he meets, and she let's him! Kagome just found out she was pregnant and her boyfriend was just sent to jail! It doesn't help that the new kid Inuyasha won't leave her alone. While poor Rin is falling in love for the first time... with a man twice her age! How many more days until graduation?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know what you are thinking, not another high school fic. Trust me I internally battled this one out for days, but I promise to make this not only entertaining, but time-worthy and readable. The M rating I placed on it is not just to attract a certain number of readers, but it is my solid vow to make this a **_**mature **_**story with proper grammar, character development, and somewhat real-life consequences. **

**Some of my favorite fanfictions are ones set in high school, but unfortunately the story lines are usually always the same. I wanted to try something different and hopefully broaden the genre a bit. It doesn't always have to be a teacherXstudent, forbidden romance smutfest, or the jockXnerd, goodgirlXbadboy (vice versa) themes. Yeah those are fun but after a while it gets played out and predictable. **

**I hope this story is to your liking, and if not, sorry :)**

**WARNING: A lot of swearing, vulgar language, violence (not overly graphic), smut, underage drinking and drug use. The actions performed by the characters in this story are not how I think kids in high school should not behave nor do I promote it! DRUGS ARE BAD… m'kay? But I wanted to make the story realistic. I know not every highschooler does drugs and drinks, but a lot of them do. If this material is not something you find suitable, then please, click the back button right now. **

**Also, be a good Samaritan and leave a comment! I like those :) **

_**Whew!**_** That was a lot. Okay, I think we can go on with our story now.**

**Oh! Real quick! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I profit from this at all. This is just a hobby. **

* * *

**Boy Crazy**

Rin let out a bored sigh as she stared out the window of her class. The sun was shining brightly, illuminating the green grass in the school quad. Through the large glass window Rin could feel its inviting warmth, giving the artificial lit classroom a healthy and almost dreamy glow. It was mid-spring and less than a month and a half until the school year it over. Then three months of freedom. At least for most of the students, Rin still had work and tutoring to go to. Still, that was better than school on any day.

She swept the classroom with a bored gaze. Students sat hunched over their desks, focused on the tests in front of them. This would be the last pop quiz in this class before the semester is over. Final exams were three weeks away, if she did really well she might be able to cut herself some slack and only do tutoring two nights a week instead of three, but she seriously doubted it. She hadn't gotten a break since she was eight years old.

She glanced up at the clock, sitting on the wall in front of the class. Another twenty minutes. With her test completed and already turned in she had nothing to do really, and staring into space was very productive. She reached inside her desk and pulled out the Sudoku book she left in there for situations just like this. She only had a few puzzles left. She cracked a smile, remembering buying it the second month school started. It was a thick booklet with one hundred puzzles in it. By the end of next month it would be completely filled.

After ten minutes, Rin was completely immersed in her game. The gentle vibrations of her cell phone in her pocket jarred her from her task. With a cautious glance up at her teacher – whose head was stuck in a book – she slid the phone out and laid it on her lap. Swiping the screen she unlocked the text message just sent.

**KAGOME: We have a problem.**

**RIN: whats wrong?**

**KAGOME: Sango's meeting Ayame in the battlefield after school. Its serious.**

Rin rolled her eyes and exhaled slowly. She knew her day was going a little too well. Just when life starts to get peaceful leave it to Sango to stir up some trouble. It's not that Rin did not like Sango, hell, she loved her! If it weren't for Sango, Rin would be broke from traveling across town everyday just to go to school. Sango letting Rin move in this past year saved her so much money. Not to mention she stopped getting her ass kicked in the girl's bathroom on every break – even though it was Sango who was doing the ass kicking at first.

Sango was a bully. Rin hated that about her friend more than anything, though she understood why. With both parents dead, she had to drop out and take care of her little brother. She only recently just returned to school, an entire year behind and a year older. People who did not know better judged her. There was a rumor that she had gotten pregnant and that's why she left. People also did not understand how she had her home and such a nice car at her age and then the rumors of her being a prostitute surfaced.

Rin believed them at first. She actually used to be friends with the group of girls that had started those vicious rumors, which is why Sango used to beat her up. A lot of people could hardly believe that they were friends, even Rin was shocked, but the girl's mutual loss of their parents formed a bond that a diamond saw couldn't break.

That still did not keep Sango from irritating the crap out of Rin. She was always fighting. 'Defending her honor' she calls it. Rin thought it was stupid and a waste of time. Fight with your knowledge, not your fist, that's what her grandmother always told her.

Still, it was Sango's lethal fists that kept the other bullies at bay, so she could not be totally against it. She just really hated getting caught in the middle of it. Rin's record was spotless but one being in the wrong place at the wrong time would ruin it all. It did not help that since being friends with Sango and Kagome, Headmistress Kagura had been overly interested in her whereabouts. Getting caught at a fight on school grounds was not going to help her case.

**RIN: can't you talk her out of it?**

A few moments went by before Kagome's response came in.

**KAGOME: nope. She's livid. There's no talking to her. **

Of course there isn't. It's Sango. Rin seethed, wrapping her mind around what would be going on in less than fifteen minutes. "Fuck me," she muttered.

**RIN: is this a Miroku thing?**

**KAGOME: when is it not?**

Rin's mouth twisted up in a deep frown. Of all the boys in the entire city Sango could be dating, she had to get with the biggest man-whore of all time. While Miroku was fond of Sango, Rin was sure, that did not keep him from fucking every other girl in a ten foot radius that would let him. Unfortunately, they always let him. When they first got together both Rin and Kagome knew it was no dice, but what can you tell a head strong teenager with a raging libido and even more raging temper?

That's right. Nothing. Still, Rin tried to tell her. Not even two months in Miroku cheated, and that was not his only time. He cheated on Sango, all the time. Though she would never admit it out loud, not after being humiliated like that the first two times – even after she took him back! It was sad, because the exterior showed that they were happy, even in love, but Sango was suffering.

Rin did not understand it. Why would Sango put up with Miroku's behavior? She knew about what he was doing, and instead of getting mad at him and dumping him she went after the girls. All of Sango's victims are somehow related to Miroku, whether they had sex or just looked at each other for too long. It was always the same, Sango, through one of her several sources (spies) would find out Miroku was with some chick, she would get really sad, cry, get really angry, destroy some inanimate object, cry some more, then with severe resolve will hunt the girl down, corner her and commence to a verbal lashing that would make drill sergeants look nice. Rin did not know what was worse, her words or her fists. Being on the receiving end of both was just terrifying for her, especially on the days Sango is really pissed and does a power combo…

She was such a bitch.

Luckily Rin did not have to go through that anymore. Now she was on the other side of the fence and yes the grass is way fucking greener. She would never ever trade places with any of those girls, not even the ones she used to idolize, like Kikyo and Kanna.

The final bell rang and the teacher dismissed the class. Rin quickly gathered her belongings and made a brisk walk down the hall. Stopping at her locker she picked up all of the books she would need for her homework before exiting the building. She was walking across the quad toward the old soccer field that was now hidden behind a thick line of trees, the 'battlefield', given its name after it became a popular after class fight spot for most students. Rin was surprised that faculty had not found out about it yet.

"Rin! Rin!" A male voice called from behind her.

She stopped and turned to see Miroku jogging up to her. Not even bothering to greet him, she rolled her eyes and kept trekking forward. When he caught up to her his breathing was ragged and sweat coated his forehead, plastering his shaggy bangs to his face. His violet eyes sparkled in the sun as his face was flushed. He had unbuttoned his uniform shirt and the tops of his well-muscled chest peaked out of his white tank top. Most girls would have been breathless at the sight, flushed with embarrassment and desire as the offered to sweet but suggestive compliment. But Rin was not most girls. In fact all she felt for the young man walking beside her now was contempt.

"What do you want, Miroku?"

"Tell her not to do this. She shouldn't be fighting, not so close to the end of the year."

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you let your dick out of your pants. You know how she gets. This is your own fault."

They made their way down the path and before they knew it were there. A small circle had formed. Not too many students were present. The only way they could keep the battlefield a safe spot for fighting is by using discretion. Sango stood in the middle of the circle with Kagome at her side, standing across from Ayame and the three girls she hung out with.

"Uh oh," Miroku groaned covering his face in his hands.

Sango stood out amongst the girls because she was the tallest. The warm sunlight washed over her, giving her a soft glow, bringing out her natural beauty. Even with her face contorted with rage she was beautiful. Athletic in build, with no stand out curves, just a soft flare in the hips and a pair of ungodly long legs that made Rin green with envy, Sango stared at her advisory.

Standing beside her and several inches shorter, looking just as menacing, was Kagome. With a set of breast most porn stars would be jealous of protruding from her half buttoned shirt, and the dangerous swell of her butt in the navy and forest green plaid skirt she had hemmed far too short often made Kagome the star of every first year boys wet dream. Hell, Rin even saw some of their teachers eyeing her in a very unprofessional way. She could never understand how Kagome was so comfortable with being on display like that.

Unlike Sango, Kagome's reputation was that of being mostly a mouth piece. Very rarely did Kagome ever fight her own battles, not that she had any qualms with it, Sango was just always there to back her up – and throw the first punch. In a situation like this, Rin always gets stuck playing referee while Kagome just egged Sango on. It didn't make her a bad friend, just a dumb one. But that was another thing about Kagome, she wasn't dumb.

She would probably have Rin beat for top of the class, but she was too damn boy crazy. All Kagome ever did was talk about boys. She had crushes on four different guys, plus she had a boyfriend! And as much as Kagome loved boys they loved her way more. She had countless confessions from lovesick classmates; her room and locker were filled with different gifts and tokens of affection given to her by some random guy. The sad part was half the time she did not even know who the guy was. Rin lost count of how many times a confession would happen or a proposal would come, and after Kagome would politely decline she would turn to either Rin or Sango and ask "Who the hell was that?"

It was sickening to Rin, mostly because she was jealous, and she knew it. Here she had two best friends, one an Amazonian queen and the other a modern day pinup babe. While it excited her that two of the prettiest girls in school were her friends, it also made her how aware of how much she was lacking in the looks department. Not that she thought of herself ugly.

Rin knew that she was cute, she had been told so every day since she could first remember. Once, her crush, Hakudoshi had even said she was adorable. A moment she treasured but could not take to heart because she knew he did not mean it in the way she wanted. That was just Rin. She was _the _shortest person in her class. She was severely underdeveloped, especially in the chest. The fact that her face reminded people of those posters they had in libraries with the puppies with the googly eyes and glasses that always say something lame like 'study hard'.

She knew that boys did not see her in the same way they saw her friends. No one did actually. Some mean girls had even once said that she was just a mascot for the two girls, their charity case. While Rin knew that was not the case, she actually helped them more than they helped her, but it did not make the way people perceived her any less hurtful.

"You've got some real fucking balls," Sango's sultry alto pulled Rin from her thoughts.

Ayame stood with her arms crossed over her chest with a smug grin. Her red hair an eyesore in the sunlight, Rin had to squint just to look the teenage girl in the face. Her emerald eyes narrowed dangerously before she spoke.

"I don't know why you're mad at me. Be mad at yourself. It's not my fault you cannot keep Miroku happy. If you could he would not have to come to me."

"Don't flatter yourself. You are just like all the others, a 'hit-it-and-quit-it'. Miroku's been done with you since you made it so easy, so why don't you just fuck off." Sango's tone was had but calm and she kept her gaze steady.

Ayame let out a laugh that was cold before retorted in a very condescending tone, "Oh Sango, you poor little idiot. Is that what he told you, that we only had sex once?" Sango lifted a brow but did not speak. Ayame went on. "Miroku and I have fucked on several occasions. Once was even on your birthday…"

Several gasps came from onlookers and a couple of chortles from some of Ayame's supporters. Miroku had gone stock still beside Rin. Out the corner of her eye she saw his eyes widen and him swallow nervously. Rin recalled Sango's birthday. They were all supposed to go to the arcade together and Miroku had been almost an hour late. He said his Dad wasn't letting him out the house until is room was clean, which no one had questioned – at the time.

"Bullshit," Sango spat. "You're just saying shit to piss me off."

Ayamae scoffed. "You think I am making this up? Ask him. Ask him what he was doing last night around six-thirty." Sango did not move, she did not even breathe and her face went stony. Rin swallowed nervously, as well and hoped Ayame would just shut up. But like any wish Rin ever dared to make, this one did not come to fruition.

This time her voice was low, almost gentle, but she was still loud enough to be heard. "I sat on his face, and you know what? He ate it like it was cereal… That's what your boyfriend was doing last night with me while you were sitting at home, calling him back to back, and leaving messages. I asked him if he should answer, he told me it wasn't important."

The satisfied smirk she gave only made Rin's stomach coil in discomfort. It was over now, what chances there were of everyone walking away from this situation unscathed were now obliterated. Rin's gaze shifted to Sango whose face was unfeeling. She knew that face, that was the kill face. Ayame was dead. Sango's head turned sharply and her hard dark eyes zeroed in on Miroku's horrified expression.

She blinked before asking softly, "Is she lying?"

Silence. No one dared breathe, not wanting to miss his answer. Rin took a few steps away from Miroku so that he knew he was completely on his own. No one was coming to save him. He made his bed, now he could sleep in it. Even though in a week or two Sango would forgive him, right now his ass was grass.

Slowly he shook his head in the negative. Several gasps erupted and both Kagome and Rin cringed for their friend. Ayame's laughter broke through the crowd, bringing Sango's eyes back to her. "I hope you aren't actually shocked. I mean come on Sango, you should have known better! It's _Miroku_!"

"Why don't you shut up already," Kagome finally piped in. "I am sick of hearing your voice! You think this makes you look cool? You just look like a slut who sleeps with other girls boyfriends!"

This made Ayame's smile fall, but only slightly. "Maybe, but I don't really care about what people think of me, at least not nearly as much as Sango does. I just couldn't help it. How does it feel to be knocked off that pathetic little pedestal you had to pile together from the mounds of shit you call your life?"

She moved so fast that no one had even expected it. Least of all Ayame. When Sango's fist collided with her nose, everyone could hear the crunch from her nose breaking on impact. A pained scream echoed in the enclosure right before all hell broke loose. Spectators began cheering, like it was football game, closing in around the girls, giving them no room to escape.

Hyuka and Mai, Ayame's friends, launched at Sango, yanking at her hair and clawing her in the face. Kagome swiftly intervened, grabbing Hyuka by her hair and violently ripping her off of Sango before slamming her face first – into the ground. Mai got off of Sango to aid Hyuka who was getting a good throttling from Kagome, but this left Ayame at the mercy of Sango who now had her hands wrapped tightly around the other girl's throat as she sat on her chest.

Rin realized how bad the situation was going to get if this went on. She turned and saw Miroku standing there with his jaw hanging down. He looked more shocked than upset. Rin stormed over to him and shoved him hard in the shoulder.

"Don't just stand there! Do something!"

He nodded before he ran into the midst of the chaos, grabbing Sango under her arms and hauling her off against his chest until he stumbled back and fell with her on top of him. Other male students took from his lead and separated the fighting girls. Most of the fuss seemed to end abruptly as Ayame rose, heaving with a bloody had covering her gushing nose. Everyone's eyes turned to the couple wrestling in the dirt.

"Calm down, Sango! Calm down!" Miroku screamed.

Rin worried her bottom lip as Sango squirmed, kicked, and jabbed until Miroku finally released her. She rolled away from him, green panties visible for all the world to see as she struggled to her feet. Her face was beat red with anger and her once pristine ponytail was now lopsided with several tendrils handing loosely around her head. She eyed him harshly.

Miroku got to his feet and quickly approached her. "Babe, let me explain! Let me – !"

_SMACK_

Everyone froze. Miroku stood stock still, with his head violently angled to the right. The outline of a small palm began to appear on his reddened cheek. His eyes were so wide, they looked like they would pop out of his skull. Rin's eyes met Kagome's and both girls were completely baffled. Out of all the things they had expected they had never expected this. Whenever Sango got mad at Miroku for cheating she would throw one hell of a fit. She would curse, break things, scream at him, call him names, even throw things at him, but never, never ever had she hit him before.

This was new.

"This is serious," Rin mumbled aloud to no one in particular.

Finally Miroku gathered his senses and turned to Sango looking more hurt than he had the right to be. He took three steps toward her. "Sango," he choked out.

"Don't you fucking come near me," she hissed, stilling his actions. "I am so over all of this bullshit, Miroku…" She turned to Ayame who was being cradled by her friends as she still held her face. "You can have him… In fact," she several steps back to look at everyone. "You can all have him! I'm done."

"Sango!" Miroku whined with tears in his eyes. He looked so sad, broken almost. Rin almost felt sorry for him – almost.

"I am done fighting for you. Do not come near me ever again. Ever."

With that she turned on her heel and marched up the path that led to the school. Kagome and Rin quickly followed behind her, like good friends should. No one dared to speak a word, they knew better. When they got in Sango's car she cranked the radio up so loud they could feel their teeth vibrating. Luckily the ride home was brief and Sango immediately exiled herself to the confines of her bedroom, closing the door shut quietly after her. After a few seconds the deep harmonious notes of a female R&B singer dully flooded filling the rest of the apartment.

It was not a very large space. The two bedroom apartment had very little inside of it. The living room just had a small table in front of a TV that sat on top of an old stand. That's where homework would get done and meals would get eaten. The kitchenette was directly behind with a modest refrigerator, small sink, and very limited counter space. A small hallway sat with two opposing doors, the two bedrooms, one Sango's – which she shared with Rin – and the other belonging to Kohaku, Sango's little brother who was only twelve. At the end of the hall was the small sliding screen where the bathroom was, and opposite of that small hallway was the front door where Kagome and Rin stood awkwardly staring at each other.

"That was intense," Kagome said breaking the silence.

Rin nodded. "Yeah. I've never seen her hit him like that before."

"I know. She was getting really sick of him. It was like every week there was a new girl she was finding out about. He's lucky she only hit him once."

"Do you think they'll stay broken up?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know, but I hope so. Don't get me wrong, I still like Miroku, he's our friend but… Sango's been through a lot this last year. His drama is only making things worse."

Rin nodded in agreement. "I know. I am just worried about her. I have never seen her like that. She was so…" She broke off, failing to come up with the right word.

Kagome hand came to rest on Rin's elbow and their gazes met. "Hey, don't worry about Sango. She's strong. We just have to be there for her. Eventually she will get over it." Rin smiled awkwardly and nodded. "I better head home. Text me if she comes out the room."

Rin nodded and said her goodbyes as Kagome walked across the hall to her own apartment where she lived with her mom, brother, and grandpa. With nothing else to do, Rin did her homework, finishing right when Kohaku came home. He was beaming as he walked through the door.

"Hey, Rin!" His eyes widened and hi expression immediately dropped when he heard the music playing. "Oh no, what happened?" I asked.

Rin smiled as she put her books away in her backpack. "Girl stuff," she answered simply, knowing better than to tell Kohaku anything of what happened. The kid was only twelve. A very mature twelve, but still twelve. "What do you want for dinner?"

Kohaku shut the front door and made his way to his bedroom door. "Uh… Ramen!"

Rin nodded. "Alright. I'll have it ready in a moment.

Kohaku disappeared in his bedroom and Rin made quick work of setting up the noodles on the stove. She made sure to add enough for them all to eat, throwing in an extra package because Kohaku always wanted seconds. When that was done she decided to be brave and went to Sango's bedroom door. She knocked courteously, announcing her entrance before she walked inside.

The room was dark. The only light came from the purple lava lamp sitting on the dresser against the wall by the door. The curtains were drawn shut over the window above Sango's bed. Sango lay on her stomach on the small twin mattress on the floor against the wall with her face in a pillow – shoulder's shaking, Rin noted.

Without a word Rin shut the door and walked over to the twin mattress that was against the left hand wall across the room just a few feet from the end of Sango's bed. She stripped down and went to her sshared dresser with Sango and dug around until she found a pair of shorts and a tshirt. When she finished dressing she went to the boombox by Sango's bed and turned it down a bit.

"I am making ramen. I'll bring yours in if you don't want to leave the room."

There was a long pause. Rin figured Sango had chosen not to respond and turned to leave. "That would be nice," she squeaked once Rin grasped the door handle. She looked back at her friend with a somber expression before exiting the bedroom completely.

Several hours later, when Kohaku was had finally finished his homework under Rin's tutelage, a soft knock was heard at the door before it as unlocked and swung open. Souta and Kagome entered. Immediately the boys ran into Kohaku's room, leaving the older females to talk.

"How is she?" Kagome asked.

"Same. At least she's eating," Rin answered as she took a set on one of the soft pillow seats and turning on the TV. Kagome just stood in the living room staring down at Rin with wide innocent eyes. Without removing her eyes from the screen she croaked, "What?"

Kagome came around front and smiled down at her sweetly. "Rin, do you think you can keep an eye on Souta for a while?"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Why? Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. I just need some time to myself," she answered swiftly.

Rin narrowed her gaze in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yeah. Mom is at the hospital working and grandpa has his bowling league tonight…"

"So..."

"_So_ I would like to take advantage of this opportunity."

"For?"

Kagome pressed her lips together and closed her eyes briefly before answering. "Koga's coming over. He was supposed to come over last night but work held him up so he asked if he could come over tonight and I figure since my mom and grandpa won't be home and you guys are across the hall…"

"So basically you need me to watch Souta while you and your boyfriend get your freak on?" Rin asked bluntly. She cracked a smile when Kagome blushed and shifted her gaze awkwardly.

"I mean… I guess you could say that… So are you cool with it?"

Rin didn't mind, Souta spent as much time over here as Kagome did, which was all the frakin time. It made no difference whether or not he was there. But Rin could not make it easy for Kagome.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, mustering the most disgusted face she could. "I can't believe you! How can you even think about that while your best friend is in their sobbing over what her boyfriend just did to her?"

Kagome's blush deepened. "It's not like that. I feel bad, but Koga says he really needs me tonight."

Rin put up a hand, halting Kagome from saying anything further. "Please. Spare me the details, Kagome. I would rather not hear about your boyfriends blue balls."

"Rin!" Kagome hissed looking towards Kohaku's bedroom door that was left ajar. "Will you do it or not?"

Rin sat there for a moment, as if she were thinking about it really hard. "Mmmm… I guess. But you owe me."

"Fine, whatever. I'll come knock when it's safe for him to come back," Kagome scurried to the door.

Rin let out a small chuckle. "You do that." When the door shut she sighed to herself, going over the day's events in her head. With a heavy sigh she went back to channel surfing. "I hope I'm never that freaking boy crazy…" she grumbled to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is really, really, really, really, really long. I probably won't ever write a chapter this long again but there were a lot of things I wanted to cram into this thing. I hope you all like it. If not then IDK, I guess you just suck. **

**WARNING: I would like to state again that this story is only for mature readers. If vulgar language (like swearing), topics of sex, drug use, underage drinking and violence bother you then please do not read this. I do not want to be repeating myself all the time because I hate doing that. You know how the rating system works.**

**Don't act brand new people. **

**2. friend or foe**

_**Two Months Later…**_

A cool breeze swooshed down from the sky and smacked against the heated flesh of the three scantily clad young women who sat beneath the tree. At a distance you would think these girls were sisters. All were identical with their log dark hair in high ponytails, smooth flushed golden skin exposed in revealing shirts and shorts. Every one of their eyes was hidden behind a pair of unique sunglasses. They sat on a long checkered red and white blanket. It was every normal guy's hot summer wet dream, and it was just what Miroku liked to see after a long day of roofing with his uncle and grandfather. Learning the ropes of his family business was making the young man reconsider future job options. Something inside with air conditioning sounded more enjoyable.

One good thing about working in the sun all these hours had left him with a nice golden tan. Girls had been tripping balls about it since his pool party two weeks prior. That was a nice boost of already inflated confidence. The reaction he was getting from different women he didn't even know was startling. He hardly had to speak before girls were dropping their panties for him. All because of a fucking tan. He was even considering doing a little tanning in the winter, just to keep himself looking at his best.

The way he saw it, he was god's gift to women, and that was a responsibility he took seriously. He understood that women loved to look at hot guys just as much as dudes liked to look at hot girls. It was just science. Miroku made it his mission to be the ultimate ladies' man, a modern day Casanova – only with way better abs.

"Kohaku, don't fly it so close to the trees!"

Sango's voice rang across the park to where her brother and Souta played with remote helicopters a few feet away. Immediately Miroku's heart skipped a beat when he saw her face turn to his a slow smile spread across her thin lips. He swallowed and offered his own charming smile as she stood up. The tree they lay under was atop a small hill, so he watched with hungry eyes as she walked towards him.

The tank top she wore dipped low, exposing her black lace bra and the ample amount of breast that were bouncing and jiggling with very little restraint. He loved her boobs. He dreamed about them often, even when he's watching porn he always imagines the girl with Sango's boobs. His favorite, though, were her long legs that seemed to be endlessly stretching in stride with her gently swaying hips. Her bottom half was barely covered in the denim shorts she wore, bunching around her thighs. She was almost naked.

Miroku immediately thought of the night before when she had snuck in through his bedroom window. It had surprised the hell out of him and turned him on like a light. What started out as an 'I-miss-you-let's-get-back-together' proposal led to a slow make out session that eventually ended up with Miroku lying flat on his bed with Sango's thighs squeezing his head as she sat bare assed on his face. He let out a dry chuckle recalling some of the noises and rather… naughty things she had said. Things that made his dick jump just by thinking about it.

He swallowed again and tried to remain calm as the one girl he has ever loved walked towards him, smiling and happy. Her vintage style, red wing framed sunglasses accented against her rosy cheeks and soft pink lips nicely.

"Hey, you came," she said when she stood right before him.

"Yeah," he answered shifting on his feet uncomfortably.

His gaze immediately left her face to look at the patch of skin on her stomach that was revealed between the hem of her shirt and waist of her shorts. Anything but her face. She always distracted him and he could never focus on whatever it was he was trying to say. It was then that he noticed his hands were shaking, and were really sweaty too. With a grumble he rubbed them on the sides of his shorts swallowed again, somehow still not able to slake the dryness in his throat. He hated how his body reacted whenever he was around her. From the first time he saw her he had been a nervous wreck.

Even before when they were in school she was an entire grade over him, still he did not care. He pursued her, like a hunter stalking his prey. He had to have her. When she disappeared those last few months he had been worried, devastated. He figured he would never see her again, so decided to move on. And he moved on, from girl to girl, and got really good at moving from girl to girl, but in the end he always felt unfulfilled.

When she returned a year later they were in the same grade, so he was finally on her radar. By then he had gained so much experience with girls that it was easy to win her good graces. That was always easy, to make Sango warm up to him. What was hard was keeping her that way. He knew that a lot of it was his own doing, but she did it to herself mostly.

He cheated on her all the time, and instead of breaking up with him she always went after the chick. He always that it was cool at first. Having a bunch of girls fighting over you is great for the male ego. There was a since of pride knowing that other girls wanted you stuff and would fight each other for it. Sango, being the Queen B she was always eliminated the competition, not that they were ever really any competition. Miroku would never break up with Sango, in fact never has. The two times they did break up it was Sango who had dumped him – for cheating. But never had Miroku begged her to come back, he never even apologized. He would just leave, like she told him to, like clockwork, a couple weeks or a month later she would come to him.

He liked it that way to. It gave her all of the control. Whenever she got on his case about the cheating Miroku would always ask her if breaking up is what she wanted, but she never did. She would always just get angry and storm off. As much as he loved Sango he did not want to spend his youth missing out. For some people it takes years to find their soul mate, for Miroku it was instantaneous. Unfortunately he met her a little too early. He loved Sango, was in love with her, but he was not ready for the commitment of monogamy. He still had some wanderlust stuck inside of him.

Other than his occasional dalliances he was the perfect boyfriend. He was always kind and respectful to her. He helped her out whenever he could. He has even picked Kohaku up after practice sometimes for her. Whenever money was tight he always made sure she had enough to take care of things, and took Kohaku out so she could have a break with her friends. He liked to think of it as practice for things he would have to do when they are married. For the most part she was happy. She honestly had very little to be angry about – minus the cheating. But as far as he saw it, unless she wants to break up until later, it was a personal problem.

"Kohaku loves his new helicopter. Thank you for giving me the money again."

He pulled her into his arms for a brief hug and then kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about it. You know I'll take care of you guys."

She drew back and blushed so prettily. Miroku had to blink several times to keep the dirty images of the last time he saw her skin so flushed the night before. Too late. He had an erection. He instead huffed and released her.

"Rin and Kagome are here too."

"Have you told them yet?"

Sango pressed her lips together. Miroku understood that as a 'no'.

"Not yet," Sango glanced back at her friends that were watching the pair now. She turned back around facing him with a coy smile. "I guess they know now. Come on."

She turned to walk back and Miroku followed after her unable to keep his eyes away from his favorite body part on her, on any girl really, but mostly on her. The perfectly smooth curve of her pert ass. It made him feel light headed just thinking about it. He flushed and his right palm itched to touch it. Even through the fabric of her shorts the warmth and weight would be enough. He reached out slowly ready to strike.

"Miroku!" He lifted his gaze was met with the young pretty faces of his girlfriends' best friends. They looked very uninterested in seeing him –particularly the tiny one.

"Hey guys," he said quickly swiping his hand back and shoving it into his pocket where it would be safe. "What's going on?"

Sango had taken a seat down between them and immediately his wet dream fantasy came into view again. He licked his suddenly dry lips and cleared his throat. He had to keep things cool between them for a while. The better he got along with Rin and Kagome the easier it was to get along with Sango. He knew Sango's relationship with the girls was sacred, like a sisterhood – or something of that severity. He also knew that lately he hasn't been in their good graces, which he understood – in their defense. But in his defense, if Sango could accept it why couldn't they? It's not like he was their boyfriend.

Miroku snorted at that last thought. The fact that neither girl really had a love life of their own made it easy for them to constantly be in Sango's business. Kagome is fresh out of a relationship since her gangbanging boyfriend was carted off to jail last week for multiple gang affiliated crimes. Most of them involved assault. Kagome said that it was nothing and that he would be out soon, but Miroku called bullshit. He may not have known Koga personally but he knew enough to know that, that bastard was better off in jail than anywhere near Kagome. The girl was a ditz but she was sweet and did not need to be running around with a guy like that. Then again that was the reason he always got along with Kagome, she was way more forgiving. Now Rin on the other hand, aka, the dwarf princess of the kingdom of self-righteousness. As funny as the little nerd may be at times she was a total bitch, and she did not like Miroku. She even made a point to mention it a few times at every chance she saw him.

His last birthday party he had invited Rin. She literally handed him his present, which turned out to be a bag of coal – that was supposed to be funny because his birthday was on Christmas – and told him that she 'hated the air that he breathed'. He just did not get it. Even with all the drama between him and Sango how was such a tiny person filled with so much animosity? Towards him?! Miroku had several theories. One being that Rin was an all-around man hater and hated Miroku the most because he was the ultimate man. Another thought actually went back to his first only adding that Rin likes girls instead. His last connecting theory is that for the past year Rin had secretly been in love with Sango – and why wouldn't she? – and hates Miroku because he is the victor when it comes to winning her affections.

It was science.

"Kohaku wanted to play with his new plane, so we've just been hanging out," Kagome answered to his earlier question.

"Awesome," he took a squat down in front of them. His eyes met with the square shaped dark lenses of Rin's thick rimmed black glasses. She immediately looked the other away, obviously avoiding having to speak directly to him.

"Wanna smoke?" Sango asked. Before he could answer he watched her produce a tiny rolled joint from the front zipper of her backpack.

"Duh," he answered.

They quickly arranged themselves in a tiny circle on the blanket, Sango lit the joint and took healthy puffs before passing it to the right, and Rin accepted it eagerly. Then she passed it to Kagome who passed it to Miroku after two hits. That pattern went on twice more until the joint was out and they all decided to lay back and enjoy their high.

"I love getting day baked" Sango breathed as she stretched her arms over her head. "It's always the best."

"Yeah…" Rin said quietly before she sat up. "I better get going if I want to make it to work on time."

"What time do you go in?" Kagome asked.

"Five, but I wanted to shower and change at the house so I am going to leave now. I'll see you guy's later." She quickly gathered her backpack and stuck her arms through the straps.

"Hey, Rin," Miroku called, not being able to stifle the cocky grin that appeared across his face when he saw her shoulders tense.

Slowly she turned around, face stony and hidden behind her sunglasses. "What?" Her tone was very condescending and drab. The tone she often took whenever speaking to him.

"Are you coming to my party tonight?" Rin shrugged nonchalantly. "You should come when you get off work. I am having a very special guest appear."

"Oh boy," Rin replied with her voice saturated in sarcasm. She offered no other words, not even to decline his invitation, as she turned around and left. He hollered out a quick goodbye to Souta and Kohaku and went toward the gate at the park entrance to leave.

Once she was no longer visible in the park Miroku's gaze fell to where Sango lay beside him on her stomach with her head resting on her arms. His throat went dry again and he could feel his hard on pressing against the confines of his pants, not willing to be ignored anymore. Most guys would just try their best to ignore it, but Miroku was not most guys.

"Wanna hang out before the party?" He asked nudging butt her with his knee.

"Sure. Did you want to come with us to get ice cream later on?" She rolled over on her back and peered up at him over her glasses.

It looked so sexy. Got he just wanted to plow her into the ground where she was laying. But this was not the right time, maybe another day they went to the park. "Actually," he drawled, openly checking her out. "I was hoping we could spend a little alone time."

"Oh." She turned to look at Kagome who was leaning against the tree, looking to be sleep. The sun lightened the shades on her face and they could make out her closed eyes. Sango sat up and looked back at him. "But I can't leave Kagome alone."

"Why not? She'll be fine. Just leave her your car keys and we'll take mine."

Sango leered at Miroku. "And what, pray tell, is it exactly that you want to do?"

"Well… honestly… I was hoping for a snugglefuck."

"What?" Sango asked, genuinely perplexed.

Miroku chuckled and used his thumb to smooth the wrinkle between her heavenly arched eyebrows. "Basically I want to cuddle with you," he said scooting closer and taking her in his arms. "Then I will work in some sensual foreplay," he whispered before gently kissing her on the lips. She eagerly leaned into it so he had to pull away to say the last part in a rough whisper. "Then I am going to fuck you so hard you'll cry when you come."

"Oh," Sango breathed. They kissed again, slowly but passionately. When they pulled away, Sango dug through her purse and pulled out the keys. She deposited them on the blanket next to Kagome before standing up and shaking the girl awake. Miroku was already on his feet and ready to run toward his car to get it started.

"Kagome!"

"Huh?!" Kagome jumped awake, looking up at Sango with a startled expression. "I cannot believe I fell asleep…"

"I'm leaving my keys with you, can you watch the boys?"

"Um… sure…"

"Great! I'll see you tonight! Bye, boys! I'll see you later."

The two scurried off before Kagome could further question them, leaving the girl more than a little confused. Kagome watched them go, relatively confident that she somehow got dooped. She looked down at Sango's car keys and took them in her hand.

"At least I got the car," she grumbled before leaning back again, too high to even care that she was stuck baby-sitting.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was way too early for Rin to be going in to work, but she had no place else to go really. She did not want to ride the bus all the way back to the house only to have to leave forty minutes later to get to work. From the park she was already halfway there and took the bus the rest of the way. She did not mind it though, she liked hanging out with her coworkers, and they were older than her and really funny.

She worked at a sports bar and grill, called Toto's. It was owned by a guy named Totosai. He was a really nice old man. Normally he did not hire teenagers, especially high school students, but he met Rin while she was serving him at the café she worked at on early mornings. Having two jobs was tough, but it definitely paid off. She woke up at five a.m. every morning so she could be at the café by six so they could open on time at seven. She would then work until eleven. Then she would have at least five hours before she had to go to Toto's and work until midnight. Luckily she only worked at Toto's three days a week on the weekends and the tea shop Wednesday thru Saturday, leaving her Monday's and Tuesday's open for tutoring.

It was a packed schedule but she had no doubts she could execute it all properly. Besides, it was all just temporary. Once school started she'll probably be back down to working at the café after school and the rest of her time will be dedicated to studying.

She got off the bus and began to walk down the semi congested sidewalk. On a nice day like this a lot of people were out. Toto's was located in a part of town called, Four Corners, where the streets all meet at four corners, creating a central hub for successful, small businesses. Several boutiques occupied the space, as well as restaurants and bars. Toto's sat on a corner with a plain red sign that read Toto's Bar and Grill.

The dress shop next to Toto's was disconnected by an ally, on the other side of that was a tattoo shop. Giant glass windows formed the front wall so spectators could easily see the inside of the small shop's waiting room where benches and a desk were visible along a wall, and then there was an archway that led to the rest of the shop in the back. Rin loved to walk by. Not so much because she was interested in getting a tattoo, but more so one of the three artists who worked there.

He stood at the empty receptionist's desk on the phone. He was dressed simply in a pair of fitted dark jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He was very tall and lean with muscle, covered in smooth fair skin. His hair was ashen, almost white, and long. Even in the ponytail he wore at the back of his head it hung passed his shoulders. Rin had never seen a man with hair that long that wasn't some dirty hippie or truck driver, and this man was neither one. The youthful features on his face were in stark contrast with his hair coloring, but somehow made him look even more handsome. His face was all hard angles with his stern jaw, smooth thin lips and straight nose, leading to a pair of perfect honey-gold eyes. On top of his good looks, he held this air of authority, and Rin found that very attractive. She stood and watched as he hung up the phone and began looking at something on the computer.

Rin did not like boys her age that much was obvious. Though she had never considered dating an older man before, she had also never gazed at this magnificent creature before. She had only been working at Toto's for two weeks and had just seen him two days ago when she was on her break. Everyday she made sure she got to work early, hoping to be able to catch him unoccupied but so far she had not been successful. Even if she did manage to catch him when he wasn't busy, what would she say?

Rin bit on her bottom lip and tilted her head to the side as she openly ogled at the man before her. Then, as if he felt her staring, his eyes snapped in her direction and held her eyes in a cold menacing stare for at least seven seconds. Completely unnerved, Rin reeled, stumbling back from the window. He did not look away, only continued to bore into her soul with his cold gaze. Somehow, in the ninety degree heat, Rin managed to actually shiver under the chill of his stare. Feeling completely vulnerable and embarrassed, she did the only thing she could think of.

She smiled. She smiled so hard and so wide at this man who she did not even know, who scared her yet excited her at the same time. She smiled at him and waved openly, as if he were an old friend she was regarding instead of some man she had seen a few days prior. She watched as his stare went from empty and probing to confused as a deep scowl contorted his handsome features. Before she could do any more damage Rin turned and scurried down the side walk, not even wanting to look back.

Mortification hit her like a surf in a wave pool. What the hell had she just done? Why did she just stand there like an idiot and smile? And then she waved! Was she in preschool, could she not conjure up maybe something a little more… mature?

"Ugh, fuck my life," she grumbled as she made her way down to Toto's. She decided to quickly put the entire thing behind her. More than likely she would never talk to that guy. Besides, he was a lot older than her anyway. He would barely spare her a second glance.

Rin pulled open the heavy glass door and entered the casual dining eating establishment. For a Saturday afternoon it was pretty dead at the moment. The low lighting created the perfect atmosphere for getting drunk, watching sports, and eating way unhealthy food. Rin walked through the kitchen to the back room where employees had their own separate restrooms. They were a lot cleaner and smelled way better. There she changed into her uniforms. It was fairly simple, a pair of denim jeans or shorts and the white t-shirts with Toto-s written across the front and on the back her specialized nickname, given to her by the boss himself: Tiny.

They all thought it was funny. Rin thought it was stupid. She did not know why people felt the need to constantly remind her that she stood at average height with an eight year old –an exaggeration – but it was starting to get old. She was thinking of getting a shirt that said 'I get it, I'm short. Please stop talking about it and making jokes. It's played out and stupid', and wear it all day. Though she was confident she would never find that shirt, the message was too long.

She made sure her shorts were at an appropriate length before she touched up her hair, putting it into a tight bun at the top of her head and decking it out by tying her bright pink hair ribbon around it. She was in there touching up her makeup when, Yura, one of her coworkers entered.

"Hey! You're here early," she commented.

Rin assessed the young woman. Yura was nice enough but Rin was confident that she was a total bitch. She had a bit of an ego, which was sorely misplaced, especially when you serve for a living. Though most of her arrogance came from the fact that she thought she was the most attractive woman in the world.

"Yeah, I was in the neighborhood so I figured I should just go ahead come in that way I wouldn't be late."

"Mhm…" Yura murmured as she reapplied some much unneeded lip gloss and primped in the mirror.

As much as Rin hated to admit it she was a bit envious of her slightly older coworker. The woman was a babe. She was curvy in all the right places and her boobs were unnaturally perky for their large size, which told Rin that maybe Yura didn't rely on 'natural beauty' as she claimed she did. She always wore tight shorts and cutoff shirts. That's how she made so many tips. Rin briefly wondered if she would make the same amount before quickly tossing the idea out. Sacrificing her self-respect in exchange for a few dollars, no way that was happening.

Rin's phone went off and she swiped the screen.

**KAGOME: Sango and Miroku ditched me with the boys.**

**RIN: ouch. That was shady.**

**KAGOME: yeah, but she left me the car. I feel bad, I would have just dropped you off at work if I had known. Sorry : (**

**RIN: its ok lol… besides I wanted to get here early anyway**

**KAGOME: u goin 2 that party?**

Rin paused. She really did not feel like going to another one of Miroku's bro-bash's. Sure they usually did end up having a ton of fun, even when she tried her damnedest not to. She also had work tomorrow and did not want to struggle through her shift with a hangover. But she did not have to work at the café which meant she did not have to roll out of bed until four to get ready for work. Not to mention the bar closed at ten on Sundays, so she'd only be at work for five hours, if she even stays that long, she may get cut before the nights done.

**RIN: maybe if I get off in time. **

That was the safest answer she could muster. It was not a yes or a no, so she was free to do as she pleased. She was in control.

**KAGOME: well it would be nice if u would show up so I don't have 2 B alone.**

Rin sighed. She hated when Kagome did this. Nothing like a good old fashioned guilt trip to get what you wanted, and Kagome Higurashi was a master. Kagome was just a freaking manipulator, period. Rin couldn't count all the times she was dragged into a situation by Kagome against her will.

**RIN: I will try.**

That was the last text she wanted to send for the rest of the night. Only back together a day and already Miroku and Sango were giving her a headache. She was putting her items inside of her employee locker and exited the restroom. She was still an hour early and found her favorite coworker working behind the bar, wearing a nice pair of jeans and a fitted black V-neck t-shirt that only the bartenders wore.

Rin took a seat at the bar and smiled warmly at her friend. "Hey, Jak!"

Jakotsu, spun around, brown eyes amplified by the thick liner he wore and false eyelashes. He cherry red lips curved up into a polite smile when he saw the girl sitting before him. "Tiny!"

Rin rolled her eyes at him. "How was today?"

He shrugged as he went back to wiping out a glass with a clean towel. "Pretty steady. I picked up a double so I hope it gets busy soon that way time will go by faster."

Rin nodded. "How's your brother doing?"

"He's fine. He's been trying to take it easy but he's been talking about getting back on that damn bike all week. I hope he doesn't do anything remedial."

"Like try to ride it with a broken leg," Rin supplied.

"Exactly." Jake placed the glass in a cooler bellow and picked up another to clean off. His brother, Bankotsu is a professional motorcycle rider. Last week he got into an accident and broke his leg. Jak offered to take care of him until he healed. "How was your day?"

Rin shrugged. "It was cool. We went to the park today and got stoned. I'm still high," she admitted, gaining a whooping laugh from Jakotsu.

"Wow, Rin. I don't understand how you and your friends do it. There is no way I could have been doing drugs at your age, my dad would have killed me."

"Yeah, well I don't have to worry about a dad, or a mom, just two bratty roommates and their drama."

Jakotsu sighed, "I wish I had that type of freedom when I was your age… Actually no, because then I would probably be dead by now."

"What?"

"Back in the day me and Bank used to cut up. That was probably the reason our dad was such a major hard ass, to keep us out of jail or dead in a ditch."

Okay, that was a little much. Now Rin was more curious than ever about her favorite coworker. She checked the time on her phone and groaned. "fifteen minutes until game time. I am going to step outside for a minute."

"No prob!"

Rin slid off the bar and walked out of the restaurant and leaned against the side of the building. Immediately her thoughts went back to the handsome man back at the dojo. She really wanted to go back and see if he was still there teaching his class but knew better. She did not want to embarrass herself twice in front of him. Still, she really wished she could see him one more time, just to look into his eyes. They were so pretty.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Pissed was an understatement if you wanted to describe Kagome's mood. All day she had been feeling sick, she even puked her guts up before they had left for the park. You would think that her friends would show a little more sympathy. Sure Rin had to go to work, that was excusable, but the way Sango just ditched her so she and Miroku could have their sex-a-thon before the party this evening was lame. So she was left to do the entire house shopping on her own, with Kohaku and Souta in tow. She felt like one of those girls from that show Teen Mom. She always felt so bad for those girls, and now she felt bad for herself.

Now that all of the shopping was done, Souta and Kohaku ditched her to go play videogames across the hall. She was finished storing everything except for bathroom items. She carried the bag in the bathroom with her, putting things in their proper place: soap, toilet tissue, conditioner, tampons…

Kagome's brows dipped in a frown as she examined the box in her hand. Normally she was buying a box to replace the one they had already used, but the box under the sink still had six in them, her share. But Kagome had never used them… because her period never came…

The realization made her heart stop for a whole three seconds before it started jackhammering in her chest. "Shit!" She swore and took a seat on the edge of the bathtub. "Let's see, Rin just finished and she only lasts for five days, I usually and two days ahead of her…"

Kagome counted back to her last period. I was over a month and a half ago. "Shit!" He slapped her hand against her forehead as the anxiety crashed into her in waves, nearly choking her. Fully panicked Kagome began to pace in the tiny space, swearing over and over again.

It was not something she even wanted to consider, not with everything that was going on. Koga was just arrested, the last thing she needed was t find out she was pregnant with his baby.

There was only one way to be sure.

She quickly grabbed her purse and Sango's car keys before sliding her shoes on at the door. She did not even bother to tell Kohaku and Souta she was leaving. Right now she only had one thing on her mind, and that was getting to the nearest drugstore. Luckily the nearest drugstore was right down the street, and the time of day left it nearly empty.

Kagome knew right where they would be. Aisle three, feminine care products, and baby shit. Lots and lots of baby shit! There were diapers mostly, and food and toys. Not what she wanted to see at the moment. As she stood before the small selection of pregnancy tests she glanced around, suddenly feeling self-conscious. She immediately regretted it because her eyes met with an older man in the next aisle down in front of the shaving items.

Was he judging her? Did he know that she was still in high school? How could he tell? Was she that obvious?

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked back at the selection of items before her. Without hesitating a second longer she grabbed one of the boxes and began a quick walk toward the front counter, dawning her wide lensed sunglasses, hoping to look less conspicuous.

There was no one at the counter and she was happy that she could just buy the thing and get the fuck out. She slammed it on the counter with a little too much force and began rummaging through her purse for her wallet. Her hand had just gripped it when a familiar voice behind her said, "Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome physically paled before slowly turning to face the polite gaze of Kikyo Orikasa. She was student that attended the same school but in a different class. She and Kagome were first mistaken for sisters when Kikyo first transferred. They did look similar. They both had dark hair and blue eyes but that's about as much as the two shared. They never really spoke much to each other outside of the standard pleasantries.

Kagome forced a smile and turned to her back hid the counter. "Hey, Kikyo. How is it going?"

"Good. I was just picking up some eyeliner. Are you going to Miroku's party tonight?"

"Definitely!" Kagome answered way to chipper.

"Awesome. I'll see you there then." With that the other teenage girl walked off and Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

She turned around and handed the cashier a bill, not even looking at the exact price of the item. She shoved it in her purse and snatched the change out of the woman's hand. She did not mean to be rude but she was on a mission at the moment. She stormed out of the store and made a beeline for Sango's car. Once inside she took a calming breath, not wanting to have a panic attack and crash the car.

For all she knew it was nothing. It was very well just the stress. She was confident she was not pregnant, how could she be? Sure, she was not on birth control and she could count on one hand the amount of times she and Koga used a condom. But still! They were always so careful… weren't they?

"Fuck," she hissed as she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

These guys were pissing Rin off. The moment they sat down each of them had ordered two pitchers of beer. That was an hour ago and now the three gentlemen were working on pitcher number five and were all significantly drunk. Typically that never bothered Rin, especially with regulars, but these guys were being over the top obnoxious.

Lucky for Rin she was not serving any of the buffoons. They were in Yura's section. The woman had been openly flirting with all three of the drunk men, something Rin would never have done. They were so drunk she was sure none of them would even be able to get out of their parking spots safely; she kind of hoped they wouldn't.

Her phone vibrated inside her back left pocket again. All night Kagome and Sango have been texting her, demanding to know whether she was officially going or not going to Miroku's party. Rin did not see what the big deal was. If she went cool, if not, no big deal. Why were they pressuring her so hard?

She let out a lazy sigh as she went to the cash register behind the bar to cash out and begin counting her drawer since she was the hostess that evening. She quickly pulled her phone out to respond to Kagome's text. After she put it back in her pocket and went about normal business. That's when she suddenly felt the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stand up as a cold shiver ran down her spine.

Someone was watching her.

Quickly she surveyed her surroundings, hoping to catch whoever it was that was staring. She could not find the person. The only people in the restaurant were two couples and the trio of rowdy strangers. Still, Rin kept a wary eye out, just in case. She hated being so damn paranoid. I guess she could blame it on the weed, but she knew it was something else deep down. For now, blaming it on the weed was easier.

"Rin," once you are done with your drawers you can leave," her manager told her as she passed. Rin nodded and offered a small thanks.

Her attention was then pulled back towards the three men as they all stood to leave. A small wave of relief washed over her as she watched them leave what was most likely way too much money for their tickets before they left. Yura returned to the table to collect the money with sparkling eyes of excitement.

When she went back to use the other register behind the bar she bumped Rin's hip with hers and waved the cash in her face. "This is what good customer service can get you, a hundred dollar tip."

Rin wanted to bring to Yura's attention that it wasn't her customer service skills that got her the tip. In fact, Yura was only successful at gaining tips when it came to men, which is why she always asked for any couples and women to be seated in someone else's area. Instead, Rin chose to keep her mouth shut and take her drawer to the back so she could leave, and then go to this god forsaken party.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kagome sat on the rim of the bath tub, taking deep breaths to keep herself calm, but it wasn't working. It took everything in her not to start screaming at the top of her lungs. Her entire face was flushed and her heart thudded in her chest so loud it drowned out any other noises. The hot tears that poured from her eyes trailed down her face and dripped off her delicate chin and splashed onto the back of her hand that was clutched for furiously around the blue tipped plastic white strip.

The results were shown in two tiny windows. One a straight pink line and the other had the same line and then one perpendicular across it. Positive, the last thing she needed to see right now. She took another deep breath and it seemed to only bring another bout of tears forward. She quickly used her other hand to wipe off her face and stood up to look at herself in the mirror over the sink. She looked terrible, like someone who just found out their entire life was ruined. She looked like a girl who just found out she was pregnant.

"You should have known better," she muttered to herself. "How could you be so stupid? How?"

Her phone sat on the edge of the sink and buzzed violently. She quickly picked it up and swiped the screen to read the text message.

**SANGO: where R U? People are starting to show up.**

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh. Right now the last thing she wanted to do was go to one of Miroku's stupid parties. Even though they were always awesome, right now Kagome did not feel awesome. But she couldn't bail out now. She said she would be bringing some party favors. If she didn't show there would be a ton of people pissed at her. It didn't help that Sango was texting her giving her a play-by-play on all of Miroku's doing's.

Ever since he invited them to the party Sango had been tripping out. That had been five days ago. The text read the basics, address, BYOB, invite only, and to expect a special guest to appear. Sango was positive that this special guest was Miroku's new girlfriend, but now that she was back to being Miroku's girlfriend she was anxious to know who it was. She said she didn't care but… She cared. Kagome just hoped there wouldn't be a fight, because as Sango's right hand bitch, she was obligated to get involved. Normally that did not bother her, but now…

Her phone vibrated again.

**SANGO:** **Miroku's special guest has not showed up yet. U think she's cute?**

Kagome just rolled her eyes before responding.

**KAGOME: on my way. Is Rin there yet?**

Rin was not much of a partier but with it being summer vacation she had little else to do between work and tutoring. Most of her Saturday nights was divided between working at that tea shop and posting up against the wall somewhere at whatever shenanigans Kagome and Sango had dragged her into, and she never complained. Rin's presence would be a strong comfort for Kagome tonight. Worst case scenario she would just stick by her little friend and talk about the latest episode of Dexter, because that seemed to be the only thing Rin liked that Kagome could relate to fully.

**SANGO: I haven't talked to her yet **

Kagome sighed. Hopefully she would not be waiting on her all night. Hopefully Rin would not just skip out on the party. If she was too tired she would just come back home, but hopefully Kagome could convince her otherwise.

**KAGOME RIN: u still going?**

**RIN: trying. Counting the drawers now. Should be there in 2 hours.**

Kagome checked the time. It was already twenty passed eleven. Rin would not be finished until one in the morning. Kagome sighed in defeat, wondering if she should just hang back. Kohaku was spending the night at her house with Souta. It was very rarely she ever got the apartment to herself. She should just chill out and tell Rin to ditch the party and just come straight home. Sango was a big girl, she did not need them around all the time.

As soon as she thought it she knew it was out of the question. She could not ditch Sango, that was like the first commandment of their friendship.

_Thou shalt never ditch yo bitch!_

Kagome cracked a smile when she thought of the pink composition notebook decked out in glitter and pretty bubble and cursive writing. Inside they wrote rules and in depth step by step procedures on how to handle situations that happen in their friendship. It was Rin's idea. She decided it would help them navigate the waters better since they all went to school together and lived together. It seemed silly at first but each girl took it seriously in their own way.

**SANGO: please get here. I think she's here…**

Kagome lifted her head to the ceiling in surrender as she let out another slow, irritated sigh. "I really don't feel like doing this now," she complained. "Whatever."

She looked back in the mirror and took a moment to touch up her makeup and reassess her clothing. If she was pregnant she couldn't tell. Her tummy was still flat and waist still tiny. Immediately she thought of all of the women she met that had kids, they cried over all the weight they gained. Some never got their old bodies back. Was this it? Was this the last time she would ever see her body like this?

She felt her eyes prickle with fresh tears. "No! Not again," she snapped allowed. She left the bathroom quickly and went to the refrigerator and opened the freezer. She took out an entire half gallon of whisky and put it in the oversized purse she was carrying, as well as the left over vodka. The tequila and gin she left in the freezer though. That was for the house.

She stared at the bottle of tequila with a heated gaze. She couldn't drink tonight, she was pregnant. She also couldn't smoke or take any pills. "Ugh! I should have taken the stupid test tomorrow," she grumbled.

At least she would've had peace of mind tonight.

Her phone vibrated again.

**RIN: boss let me leave early. I'll be there soon.**

Kagome was relieved but only slightly. She could imagine the reaction Rin would give when she told her. Hell she could imagine three different reactions. None of them positive. Sango might be a little supportive.

"Stop thinking about it," she scolded herself before leaving the apartment and locking the door.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

She was done, and it was only twenty passed eleven. She was so relieved that her day was finally over, and tomorrow was Sunday so she only had to work a short four hour shift at Toto's in the afternoon. She adjusted her back pack on her shoulder as she walked down the sidewalk toward the bus stop. Since everyone was so eager for her to get to the stupid party she was going to skip going back to the apartment to change, so instead she just wore shorts and the tank top she was wearing at the park that day and an orange hoodie over her upper body to keep away most of the chill of the night air.

"Ugh!" Rin let out a frustrated growl as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket for the umpteenth time that night. Feeling more annoyed than usual with her friends she was ready to use a line of expletives when she answered the phone… Until she saw that it was her grandmother. Rin posted on the side of the building to take the phone call. "Hey! What are you doing up so late?"

"I was actually headed to bed but I wanted to check on you first. How are you?"

"Good," she answered as sweetly as possible, as was protocol.

Grandma Kaede was the only family Rin had left. After her family died the old woman took her in, but when Rin wanted to transfer high schools she allowed her to move in with Sango. Still the old woman was adjusting to it, even after several months. She called Rin every few days to check in and Rin was fine with that, just happy her grandmother was still doing okay.

"That's good. How is work going?"

"Good. I am just tired mostly. Hopefully when schools back in I won't have to work as much."

"You don't have to work as much now. Why don't you just come home for the rest of the summer. I miss you terribly."

Rin grimaced slightly. Her heart ached with bittersweetness to hear her grandmother say that. "I know, I miss you too, but I need to save money for school next year."

"I know, I know. When are you coming to see me?"

"Well, I work in the afternoon tomorrow and then I am off the next day, I can come and stay the night with you."

"That would be wonderful! I would really like that." Rin could not help but smile when she heard the excitement in the older woman's voice.

"Grandma, I have to go, but I will talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie."

Rin hung up and put the phone in her hoodie pocket. As soon as she did she felt that familiar chill skate across her flesh. Someone was watching her. She had checked the time and knew her bus was due at any minute, Not wanting to waste time she began her short trek up the sidewalk. She did not make it five steps before she was violently yanked into the alleyway.

"Aaah!" A large, moist palm slammed down over her mouth and nose. The alleyway was so dark she could not see a thing as she was being dragged away from the light of the sidewalk.

Panicked gripped her heart like the hand that gripped her throat. A wave of nausea washed over her as vivid images a female corpse, wrapped in white sheets stained with crimson and the mattress beneath soaking with the same blood. But before she could fully panic another set of hands were grabbing at her wrists, giving her only a fraction of relief.

"We've been waiting for you," a dark male voice drawled, it was the man who held her. He reeked of alcohol. The second man was the same and he stood in front of her. She could not make out his facial features but could make out the polished look in his dark eyes. Immediately she knew they were the men from earlier. By why were they waiting for her? And where was the third guy?

The first guy finally released her and she scrambled to get away, only making it to the opposite side of the alley to lean against the wall. The two stood around her leering. Not sure what to do, she did the only thing she could think to do.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" She screamed.

"Shut her up," the first man yelled at the second, who seemed to be more drunk than the first.

He sloppily stumbled into Rin. He easily stood a foot over her and outmatched her in strength easily. Luckily he was not to smooth on his feet and Rin managed to shake passed him and run down the alleyway. She had almost made it out with a fist grabbed her by the loose knot at the top of her head and yanked her back. Before Rin could expel any cry for help, a large fist slammed into her gut, causing her to double over in pain. They offered her no support as she fell down on the gravel with her bare knees. She fell onto her side, weazing and gasping for air not quite sure if she was dying or not, but the burning in her lungs was almost unbearable.

"Ah, shit! This is the wrong one!" Guy one said.

"What do you mean?"

"This is the girl who sat us down, not the girl who served us."

"Oh," the other stated slowly in understanding. "No wonder she was so surprised to see us… So what do you want to do?"

While they were having their little conference, Rin used that as an opportunity to try to crawl away unnoticed. She barely made it before she felt a heavy boot connect with her belly. Knocking what little air she had out of her lungs. The pain split her in half and reverberated throughout her body. Not able to move she lay there frozen as the two drunks continued their argument.

That's when she heard them, a third set of footsteps. They were so quiet, she almost wondered if she had imagined them, but when she turned her head she saw the dark shadow of a man standing over her. The third man. Who else would it be? He was the only one who was unaccounted for, and his buddies weren't alarmed as he approached.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" One of the guys slurred, finally seeing the third man. He ran up to him and shoved him hard in the chest. "Fuck off, unless you want to be killed."

There were no other words exchanged after that. At first Rin thought it was because the third man had complied and gone away, leaving her there to whatever ill fate the two had in store. That was, until she heard the blood curdling scream released from the first man.

Rin's eyes snapped open and she sat up against the wall. She watched in mesmerized horror as the first man's left arm was now fully bent backwards at the elbow. He screamed and howled in excruciating pain, making Rin forget about the pain from her own injuries. The shadowed man the held that same arm as the man fell to his knees. He then put his foot in his back before brutally yanking the arm out of socket. Guy One let out another excruciating cry for help. The shadow man quickly ended that with an abrupt punch in the face, knocking the man out.

The second man was frozen in shock as he watched his friend being brutalized. He looked at his friend's unconscious body, then at the shadowed man before he decided to make a run for it. He did not even make one step as Rin watched the shadow man roundhouse Guy Two square in the jaw. His feet literally came off the ground and he landed on his back in an unconscious heap. That's when the shadowed man turned to Rin.

It dawned on her that the entire time she was sitting there she could have been getting away. Sure he had stopped those men from hurting her more, but what if that was only because he wanted to hurt her too? She really didn't have time to think about that, or do anything, because the shadow man had come to kneel right in front of her. She watched with anxious eyes, hoping that he would just leave her alone. She felt warm fingers graze her bottom lip and it stung. She closed her eyes and pulled away from the touch. Not because it was uncomfortable, in fact it was rather pleasant and sent warm tingles throughout her body. She was just scared and still unsure if this shadow man was friend or foe.

"Are you all right?" His voice was a smooth baritone that rang in her ears pleasantly, drawing her in more than she expected. She wanted to hear him talk more. "Do you need to go to a hospital?"

She managed to shake her head. "No hospital. I just need to…" She broke off, not really sure what it was she wanted to say.

"I'm going to help you up. Can you walk?" Rin just sat there, staring up in his shadowed face. She supposed he took her silence as a no. Before she knew it, she was being carried by him, with one arm resting at her back and the other under her knees. He carried her out of the alleyway into the bright and welcoming light of the sidewalk. Rin took that moment to look at the face of her savior. She was startled when she stared into a pair of the most beautiful gold eyes.

"You," she whispered. He said nothing, only held her close as he carried her down the sidewalk. Rin rested her head against his shoulder and took a deep breath. He smelled so good. Like mint, leather, and tobacco. All smells that were very foreign to her. On any other person it would have been unattractive, but on him it was nice, almost welcoming. And he was warm, very warm. Rin had not realized how cold she was until she began to feel his body heat seep into hers. She also realized he was shivering very badly, and turned closer into his chest. She could feel his strong heartbeat, against his ribcage, in sync with her own, she realized.

She looked back up at him, admiring his handsome features, his strong jaw and angled nose, that unusual hair and phenomenal eyes. He was exquisite. A rare gem, and Rin felt like she wanted to brand her name on him, so everyone knew he belonged to her, of course that was completely ridiculous. However, she held fast to him, her shadow savior.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry guys a lot has been going on but I will not waste your time with my lame sob stories. On with the chapter!**

* * *

**3. strangers and lovers**

Inuyasha sat on one of the thick tree branches on the large oak in the corner of Miroku's backyard and looked up at the moon in the sky. He shook his head in disappointment. He could already tell things would not end well with him going to this new school. It already sucked he was being forced to live with Sesshomaru until his father returned from Europe. The last thing he wanted to do was attend school with his evil ex-girlfriend. Just to be on the safe side he had sent her a text to meet her outside by the tree.

"What the hell are you doing up there?" A firm but delicate feminine voice demanded from below.

He looked down and saw Kikyo frowning with her arms crossed over her chest. With one last breath he tried to enjoy the peace he would no longer have after this conversation. He leapt from the tree ten feet in the air and somehow landed with cat-like grace before her. When he rose to his full height he watched her eyes travel from his face, down the long plane of his fit body, and back up to his face. He did nothing to hide the knowing smile.

"Miss me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. I'm actually disappointed. I had nearly managed to completely erase you from memory."

He put a hand over his chest and pouted. "Oh, Kikyo. It hurts to hear you say those things. You know there once a time where you loved me."

"That was a long time ago. You know, before you ruined my life!"

He sighed, putting all humor aside. "Kikyo, that's not fair. You aren't the only one who got into trouble for that."

"Yes, but I'm the only one who had to suffer!" She nearly screamed, eye filling with unexpected tears. "You got to walk away scathe free and I- I!"

Inuyasha stepped closer to her, his eyes serious, his voice quiet and calm. "You know I never meant for it to happen. Any of it. It was a mistake, I'm sorry, I've said sorry a thousand times."

"And it still means nothing!" Kikyo spat at him. She blinked away her unshed tears and took a deep breath. "Listen," she began quietly. "I have a good life here. I have a boyfriend and I am popular and no one knows about what happened. I would really appreciate it if you kept our relationship a secret. I don't want to live through it again."

"I would not put you through it again." He took several steps, closing the gap between them and took her right hand in his. When she did not immediately pull away he lifted the hand and placed his other over it. He looked her deep in the eye, so that way he could make sure his next words would penetrate the brick wall she put around her heart. "Kikyo, I never meant to hurt you. I've always only wanted to protect you and love you. Always. I still love you."

She shook her head and looked away. "No. You… you can't say that." She brought her again tear filled eyes to his, her somber expression matching his. "You don't get to say that to me, not anymore."

He did not say anything for a moment, unsure of what to do. In reality he knew there was not much he could do. Kikyo would never trust him again, the scars were too deep, and it was his entire fault. He knew it, and that's what pained him the most. Because he had been the one to betray her she would never be his again, never completely.

"Even if I cannot say it, I still mean it, and the feeling will always be there. I will always love you. You are my soul mate."

She slowly pulled her hand back. "No. I am not. I never was." She gave him straightened her back. "I-Inuyasha…" she paused closing her eyes, as if just the saying of his name gave her some kind of pain. "I don't want to go back to what I was. I am happy here. Please, let me be happy."

He nodded and his throat tightened uncomfortably. "You have nothing to worry about," he cleared his throat, hoping to loosen it. "I will say nothing, and Miroku knows nothing - on my Mother's grave."

Her eyes softened briefly then. Mentioning his mother made her remember, the reason why they even fell in love in the first place. The reason why they got close in the first place. She simply nodded stiffly, "Thank you."

She turned on her heel and walked away. Inuyasha watched her go, the sway of her hips, her long pale legs, retreating away from him. Somehow it hurt worse than when she actually broke up with him two years ago. When she went back in the party he climbed back in the tree and took his original post, staring at the crescent moon. He let of a despaired sigh and leaned back against the tree reaching in his pocket and pulling out a little white capsule. He popped it in his mouth and swallowed it without hesitation. He hummed and closed his eyes, waiting for his sadness to creep away and the euphoria to take over.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Kagome sighed remorsefully. She had been at the party for over two hours, and she was completely miserable. After her last three texts went unanswered and one phone call ignored, she figured Rin was skipping the party. Even though she knew she shouldn't be, she was mad as hell at Rin. Now she felt lonely and awkward, sitting on the couch in the center of the room. Normally this would not be so bad but right beside her she had Sango straddling Miroku, drunkenly making out. Miroku's hands were buried beneath Sango's clothes. One was under her shirt and bra fondling her left breast, and the other between her thighs pumping back and forth slowly while his fingers twisted beneath the crotch of her shorts.

Kagome's scowl deepened. She could not understand how they could be doing that right in the middle of the room, even if they were drunk. Then again, as she looked around she realized that no one was really watching them, either too drunk or too high to care. From the way things looked she was the only sober person in the room. Kagome gave another peripheral scan of the two. Her jaw nearly dropped when she realized Sango was now unbuttoning Miroku's pants and loosening the zipper. Kagome reeled when she saw the veiny shaft of flesh pop out. In the back of her head she linked it to the resemblance of a jack-in-the-box toy. Feeling awkward and more than disgusted, Kagome shifted so that she was facing away from them completely.

That's when Sango was pushed onto the couch by Miroku. At this point her shirt was off and her shorts were unbuttoned. Miroku was starting to pull them off when Sango suddenly sat up and slapped him. He gave her a look of pure shock and hurt.

"I'm not some whore Miroku!" She screamed before jumping to her feet and storming away. Miroku quickly got up and stumbled drunkenly trying to follow after her. Unfortunately she was much more coherent and easily made it up the stairs and out the door, locking him in the basement with the rest of his party guests.

He banged his fists on the door and screamed in a desperate voice, "Sango! Sango, open the door! Babe! What's wrong?! What did I do?!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. Not in the mood for her friends' drama, she rose from the couch and made her way to the exit, once again meeting Inuyasha's gaze. She quickly left the basement and took a deep breath of the crisp warm air of the late night. She stepped out and made her way into the dark fenced backyard. A few trees were scattered here and there, but there was nothing else filling the space. She went and leaned against a tree and looked up.

A few stars adorned the blue-black sky and the crescent moon shined a creamy light down on Kagome. It seemed so close. As she stared up at it, she rolled her shoulders while arching her back, hoping to shake the ache that had gathered there. Most likely from all the new stress she was dealing with. The entire night she had done a miserable job at not thinking about it. If anything she was hyper-aware. When people starting passing around blunts she nearly burst into tears, afraid that she would be found out by refusing, relieved to find that no one cared. Then she was afraid again, afraid that the smoke was somehow harming the baby.

The baby.

Her and Koga's baby.

What was she going to do? What was she going to tell him? He already had enough to deal with. His court date was approaching and the last thing he needed to hear was that she was pregnant. They had always talked about having kids, after they got married. He had promised as soon as she graduated he would marry her and they would move close to the beach. But now, that may never happen.

Kagome was so engrossed in her thoughts, she did not hear the person sitting in the tree overhead. She was not aware sshe had company until a light but firm object hit her in the center of her cranium. She jumped and let out a panicked, "Hey!"

She looked up to see where the offending object came from. Her eyes met with a honey hued glare. They belonged to Miroku's 'special guest', who turned out to be Miroku's childhood friend, Inuyasha. He had just moved to town and would be starting school with them soon. He hopped climbed from the tree and hopped down in front of her, surprising her with his agility.

Standing at full height he was several inches taller than her. He studied her for a long time, swaying back and forth. At the moment he seemed to be under the influence of something. His eyes were glazed over, and his pupils were dilated.

"You came back," he muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"I thought you hated me," he whispered, pouting, looking as if he were about to cry.

"Why would I hate you?" She asked, more than confused that this complete stranger was talking to her, even while clearly messed up on something. She paused to give him another good look.

For the most part he looked normal, standing at matched eight with Miroku with honey golden eyes, firm jaw, and natural gold-tan skin. The most eye catching part of him was his long silvery-white ash blond hair. The thick tresses were wound tightly into thick dreadlocks pulled back into braids and hung to the center of his back. Gages hung in his earlobes, wide enough for her to stick her middle finger through. He wore a pair of white shorts that looked like they had been cut with a pair of scissors at the knees, a red tank top, and a single sandal on his left foot that seemed to be made of woven rope.

_Jesus sandals_.

She could not help but giggle a little at the thought. She looked around and saw the other laying in the lush grass. She reached down and picked it up, still smiling looking up at the young man. He looked like a total hippy, only cleaner. Even while he was giving her a dead, stare Kagome could not help but blush. He was just so oddly… good looking.

He tilted his head to the side and took two steps closer to her. She could smell him, he smelled good, like spicy incense and oak. She leaned in closer to get a better sniff. She hadn't realized how awkward she looked until she realized he was staring at her from a lot closer. Feeling very embarrassed she stood back and smiled.

"Please don't be mad at me anymore," he finally said.

Kagome had no time to react as his hands came up to grip her head in a firm but gentle grip. Kagome's eyes bulged as she looked at him with a startled and anxious look. He pulled her face close to his and held it there for a moment, just staring into her eyes. . Her mouth suddenly went very dry. She opened to speak, but her words were quickly swallowed as Inuyasha's mouth crashed into hers very clumsily, causing her tooth to jab the tender flesh of her lip. She let out a small pained squeal, but the pain quickly dissipated and Kagome was suddenly hyper-aware of the young man who held her to him with forced gentleness.

His tongue was probing, massaging against her own with long and slow strokes. Kagome had the started to pull away, but there was something else that made her stop. That something was Inuyasha's mouth as it pulled away from her wet lips and trailed hot wet kikisses down her cheek, jaw and to the base of her neck where he sucked, hard. She let out a surprised squeal and she leaned forward into his arms. Warmth pooled in her nether regions as familiar pleasant sensations radiated across her now sensitive flesh.

Inuyasha's hands now roamed elsewhere. Pulling up the hem of her dress and pushing her down onto the soft lush grass. Kagome did little to fight him off, in fact she pulled him with her as she fell to the ground with her arms wrapped around his shoulders bringing her lips back to his for another kiss.

A part of her scolded herself, demanding to know just what the hell was she doing? What about Koga? How could she do this to him while she carried his child? The child that he did not know about yet, and the child that she did not want. Still, it was wrong, and she knew it. But it had been so long. So long since she had been hugged and touched and kissed. She had felt bad all day, and now… she just wanted to feel better.

"Oh!" She squeaked when she felt his hands slip beneath her underwear and a finger begin to strum her clit. She gripped his muscular shoulders to stop him . "Wait! I-Inuyasha, wait!"

He paused for a moment. "What's wrong, Kikyo?"

Kikyo?

Kagome sat up and pushed him off of her. He thought she was Kikyo? Really?!

"I'm not Kikyo."

"You're not?"

"No! Get off of me!" She shoved him hard and managed to get on her feet. What a turn off, being called another girls name – granted she never told him her name, but still.

He looked up at her with ide confused eyes. She turned on her with her hands on her hips. "I can't believe you just called me Kikyo!"

"If you are not Kikyo, then who are you?" He asked standing up again and looking down at her with a frown. Now, with him glaring at her, she felt more than a little intimidated and really humiliated.

"I'm Kagome," she said, words almost catching in her throat as she realized she was starting to cry.

Crying, because she was embarrassed. Crying, because she felt rejected and unloved and lost. And pregnant! Crying, because all she needed was to be held and be told that she was loved and she was not a total fuck up and that everything would be okay… But it wasn't.

"I'm Kagome," she repeated louder on a sob.

Inuyasha just stared at her for a long time, then his arms were around her, holding her close and her face was nestled into his firm chest. "Shh, don't cry. I'm sorry, Kagome. Please stop crying."

She leaned back and looked up at him, this stranger who she was just about to cheat on her boyfriend with, who had thought she was Kikyo. And now she was crying in his arms. The worst part was that it felt good, too good. Pulling away from him completely she sniffed and took several steps back.

"I have to go," she whispered before turning to leave him there alone.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called solemnly, as if he were disappointed. She stopped and turned to face him. His eyes dropped to the ground for a moment, then rose to meet hers again. "It's a beautiful name."

"Thank you." She said spun on her toes.

"Don't you want to know my name?" She heard him call after her.

She turned to face him again face wet and flushed, she smiled sweetly. "I already know your name."

This made him pause. She could tell he was racking his brain for anything else to say to keep her from walking away. Any other night Kagome would have indulged him a little, but now, under the circumstances she was not feeling very flirty. She was actually very sleepy. Sango was tied up with Miroku and Rin obviously was skipping out on the party. She had put in enough hours, it was safe for her to leave now.

"I'll see you around, Inuyasha," she called, waving kindly before walking away quickly. She reentered the basement, only to gather her belongings to leave.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Remember to take it easy these next few days. If you start getting really bad migraines or experience any other problems come back," Dr. Suikotsu said handing her the prescription slip he just filled out for pain medication.

She took it in her hands. "Thank you, I will."

"You got very lucky. If that man had not found you things would probably had been a lot worse."

"I know," she admitted, shivering as her body recalled the trauma it experienced as her mind took her back to the moment. Her entire abdomen and left side of her torso was very horribly swollen and bruised. Other than that she was fine, nothing had been broken or dislocated. She didn't even have a black eye, just a few scratches on her face and a small bruise on her left cheek.

Rin nodded sucking on her bottom lip. The entire time her golden eyed savior had been on her mind. Even though she protested he brought her to the hospital and had waited in the lobby until her name was called. She was worried he had decided to leave considering she had been x-rayed and gone for almost three hours now.

She could not blame him if he did, but she was already feeling a bit disappointed at the idea.

"Is he still here?" She asked before she thought about it.

"I believe he is. I saw him giving his statement to the police earlier."

She nodded and gathered her backpack in her arms.

"Have a good night," he said gently before she left the small room. When she entered the half-filled ER waiting room she was worried when she did not see her savior. Had he left her?

Not wanting to look like an idiot just standing in the waiting room of the ER she continued on until she exited the hospital. She was pulling out her cell phone, hoping that Sango or Kagome would be able to pick her up, seeing as her grandmother was too far away. She was surprised they did not call her grandmother, but she figured that had something to do with her savior. They probably thought he was her guardian.

_Honk, Honk!_

Rin's head snapped up and her eyes widened when she saw a sleek white sports car pull up along the curb in front of her. The same car she rode there in. She walked up to it and opened the passenger seat door. Sure enough, there he was, sitting in the driver's seat. He gave her an apathetic glance before gesturing for her to get in. Without a word Rin slid inside the car, shutting the door behind her. She buckled her seatbelt as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot. He handed her a GPS navigator.

"Put in your address."

Rin hesitated, but only for a second before punching in the apartment address. To say that she was nervous was an understatement. Now that she knew she was not badly injured she could only focus on the intimidatingly silent male beside her, the man who saved her, the very man who she had been obsessing over the last few days. It was all so strange how it all worked out. Of all the people who could have come to her rescue it was him. Not that she minded. In fact, she was thrilled. She could not ask the universe for a better gift. Now, she just had to get him to open up a little.

"Thank you," she said, breaking the long drawn out silence that began to envelop the space. "If it weren't for you I'd probably be…" She broke off. Not wanting to even think about where she might be. Her throat constricted painfully and she cleared it before muttering out another rushed thank you.

"You need to be more careful. Walking around alone late at night is stupid, particularly with you being a girl."

Rin raised an eyebrow and looked at him. Was he scolding her? That was the last thing she expected from him. "I suppose you are right… I will be more careful from now on… Thank you for making me go to the hospital too. It's nice to know that my ribs aren't broken."

"Hn."

And the silence resumed. Rin didn't dare talk again, mostly because she could not think of what to say. He was making her so nervous with his long muscled arms, and hard chiseled face. He was so handsome and strong. He had a certain menacing charm about him that made Rin tingle with excitement. As she stared out the window, enjoying the lights of downtown as they made their way back to uptown, she realized that every couple breaths he would take a really deep breath, as if he was sniffing something. She turned to face him and study his profile. His silver hair was in a low ponytail pulled over his other shoulder so his perfect face was completely visible. She was also able to study his tattoos better. All along his firm muscled arms were bold magenta colored swirling lines. They looked tribal.

For a moment she wondered how it would look if she had all of those permanent markings all over her flesh. She would probably look really weird. Rin had never really liked tattoos. She always thought they were a waste of people's money. She had seen some cool ones but nothing ever worth permanently imprinting it into her skin.

"I would really like to repay you," she finally said. "I am so grateful, I don't think I can say thank you enough."

"You can and you have." He said in a very clipped tone.

Rin just looked at him, feeling suddenly very embarrassed, though she had no idea why. Why was he being so… mean? Was he always like this? Had she done something wrong? "Are you angry at me for something? I can pay you back if you want me to."

"Pay me back for what? You've taken nothing from me."

That made her shift uncomfortably. "Well you seem to be very upset about something. I was wondering if it had something to do with me."

"If it had something to do with you, you would not be in my car."

"Oh…"

More silence. Rin just pressed her lips together and leaned against the window. She dared not to speak again after all that. Who would have known Mr. Perfect had a rotten attitude. Then again, if she had the female equivalent to a face like that she'd be a total asshole to people too. It wouldn't matter; people would be too mystified by her looks to care about her blatant rudeness, just like she was doing with him now. She dug her cell phone out of her bag and began browsing through various social media apps.

About ten minutes had passed when she heard his gruff voice say, "Apologies."

"What?" Rin said turning to look at him.

"Apologies for my behavior. I had just received some bad news before you came out of the hospital."

"Oh? Do you want to talk about it?" He gave her bleak look. Rin quickly rushed to explain. "I mean, you just saved my life! The least I can do is offer a listening ear. I won't tell anyone!" Just for emphasis she held out her left pinky. "Pinky promise."

His face pulled into a slight frown and he stared down at her tiny appendage coated and neon green nail polish. He faced the, road once more and answered quietly. "It is private. I'm sure you understand."

She nodded. "Right. Yeah, I know. I was just trying to help," she paused with a heavy sigh. "I should offer you some sort of reward, shouldn't I?"

"You owe me nothing."

"That's not the way I see it," Rin gently whispered. "You saved my life."

Sesshomaru stopped at a red light and his eyes met hers for only a short moment before the light turned green and his attention went back to his driving. Rin turned away from him and went back to her phone. It was not long before they reached the apartment – much to her displeasure. She set her phone down in her lap and went to unbuckle her seatbelt and opened the door. She turned back to look at him and smile brightly.

"Well, thank you again – hey!" She finished nearly screaming the word in his face as she leaned over in excitement. "What's your name?"

She was so close she could feel his breath on her face, but she was still far enough away she could see his face clearly. He seemed to be frozen in place giving her a calculated gaze, as if he was preparing for her to strike. "My name," he repeated blinking at her face.

Rin's eyes had fell to his lips when he spoke, feeling suddenly warm all over, and tingling where even she dared not touch. She brought her eyes back up to his, they were smoldering, like molten pools of gold. Rin's heart was racing and her breath started to catch in her throat. He suddenly leaned forward, making Rin still.

"I am Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru.

Even his name was sexy. Rin leaned in some more, breathing in the rich, spicy scent of him. She hummed with pleasure and she murmured, "Sesshomaru. I like that name. I am Rin."

She watched him swallow, and then his deep voice whispered her name. Making her shiver with tingles of desire. She wanted something. A strange knot was forming in her lower abdomen and her inner muscles kept clenching uncomfortably.

_What is happening?_ A voice in the back of her brain asked. She met his smoldering gaze again and without any thought Rin closed the space between him. She gripped the center armrest to steady her shaking hands, and pressed her soft lips against his firm ones in a wet open mouthed kiss. After a second went by and he did not push her away, she closed her eyes and enjoyed it a little longer. When she pulled back, she opened her eyes and Sesshomaru's face was a stoic mask. The only change in appearance was his cheeks were slightly tinted pink.

Rin sat back and completely flushed, and shocked by her own behavior. She had never kissed a boy. She had been kissed many times by boys, but she never really wanted it, but with him – with Sesshomaru – it was different. She felt something for him ever since the first time she saw him at the tattoo shop. She knew she wanted to know him, to kiss him. Now she has, and she only wanted more. More kisses, more touching, more Sesshomaru. Unfortunately she lacked the courage to face the consequences of her actions, especially if one of those consequences was him rejecting her. As graceful as her clumsy feet would allow her, she stepped out of the car and grabbed her backpack.

"Thank you," she uttered out breathlessly. "Bye… Sesshomaru," She smiled and shut the door before literally running toward the apartment complex entrance. She dared not look back, unable to even take even a glimpse of him at this time.

When she got inside the apartment she was greeted with Kagome sitting on the futon eating a bag of chips. She shuffled over and eased down onto the couch, wincing at her injuries.

"You okay," Kagome asked.

When she was comfortably seated Rin let out a long sigh. "Today has been… crazy."

Kagome snorted. "Hasn't it?"

"Is Sango staying at Miroku's?"

Kagome nodded. "The boys are at my house."

Rin nodded and stuck her hand in the chi bag taking out a few for herself before standing up slowly. "I'm going to bed," she said before shuffling to her and Sango's shared room. Kagome only offered a small goodnight.

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**


End file.
